


The Beach Of Gelato

by TolfGennis



Category: Super Mario Sunshine
Genre: Beaches, Day At The Beach, Watermelons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 18:33:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13129566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TolfGennis/pseuds/TolfGennis
Summary: A much needed break at Gelato Beach can make anyone happy, regardless if you're a skeletal reptile, a tall lanky elf man, or a mutated piranha plant.





	The Beach Of Gelato

"Wah... it definitely was a great idea to come out here," Waluigi remarked as he was sipping champagne wile relaxing on a beach chair, being at the Gelato Beach alongside Dry Bowser, who was also relaxing on a beach chair as they faced the ocean.

"Heh. I told you that this spot was good." Dry Bowser chuckled as he was simply relaxing, his bony arms wrapped around the back of his skull as he watched Petey Piranha soar high in the sky from gliding over the sea. "Gelato is the best beach if you want to relax."

"Wah, I hear you there." Waluigi remarked as he turned his head around to see several giant green watermelons being rolled towards the yellow pier by different colored Piantas, with him noticing the Nokis bouncing in anticipation as he blinked. "Huh. Didn't know that these guys were into melons so much."

"It's a tropical island with plenty of fruits growing everywhere, what did you expect?" Dry Bowser spoke back as he and Waluigi were suddenly covered in sand, Petey having done a sky dive and emerging as he looked around to see everyone looking at him.

"Well true, but you would think they wouldn't be appreciating the stereotypes so much." Waluigi stated as he managed to get the conversation back on track after Petey's sand attack, taking a grill out from underneath his purple cap that he somehow had as he then took off his iconic head gear and shook it to get the frozen hamburger patties within in out of it, with all of them landing on the grill as he turned it on shortly after placing his cap back on.

"...since when we you able to pull a grill from out of your hat?" Dry Bowser questioned.

Waluigi rolled his eyes as he then pulled a spatula out of his overalls from the top, placing his right hand on his hip. "The same way you pull random junk out of your big spiky shell. Or Petey pulling stuff out of his mouth or pouch. Don't think about it."


End file.
